The present invention refers to a track working machine, and in particular to a track working machine of a type including a machine frame supported on undercarriages for movement in an operating direction along a track, and exhibiting a first work section extending between two undercarriages and a second work section trailing the first work section in operating direction, with guide rails being mounted on the machine frame in the longitudinal direction for allowing a self-propelled transport unit to travel along the guide rails between the first and second work sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,461 discloses a track working machine of this type for exchanging old ties of a railroad track for new ties. The first work section is positioned between two successive undercarriages and is formed with an opening to enable tie gripping means to pass therethrough. The second work section is provided with guide rails for conducting a transport unit in the form of a self-propelled tie crane in an operating direction. A tie transport car which receives and stores ties is coupled to the machine frame. The guide rails are suitably extended and mounted also atop the transport car to enable the crane to move between the machine frame and the tie transport car along the track towards and away from a tie exchange device. Thus, old and new ties are respectively transported by the crane and passed through the opening in the machine frame for removal from or placement on a tie depositing device which is positioned underneath the opening and cooperates with the tie exchange device.
French Pat. No. 2,378,898 discloses a track working car for depositing and receiving track panels. The car includes a machine frame which is supported at its ends by undercarriages and carries an arched structure that extends transversely to the machine frame. The structure projects on both longitudinal ends beyond the respective undercarriage and includes guide rails in the upper end zone which extend in longitudinal direction and conduct carriages for transporting track panels over the entire length of the structure in the longitudinal direction.